User blog:TwiJacobhard/WELCOME
Hi, I'm new to this. So I'm sorry if I make some mistakes. However, I love writing and I love Twilight so I figured this would be a good hobby to take up. First of all, most of my statements are from the books. So if you haven't read them, SPOILER ALERT. Okay, so I'm a team Jacob for various reasons which I will explain later. But, I would like everyone to know that I also like Edward, so no hate goes towards him. What I like about Jacob is that he is a very down to earth person. Edward is old. okay? So he has a different way of thinking. But, Jacob he is just a 16 year old boy which makes him more relatable for the teenage fans. He thinks in a teenage way, he talks in a teenage way, and he acts in a teenage way. Stephenie has even mentioned this herself on her website. I think that since Edward is really a man stuck in a 17 year olds body, he may come across as more romantic and mature. And that's awesome! But, personally i feel the most connected to characters I can relate to. example: Jacob. You see, Edward talks in a very grown up way which sweeps Bella right of her feet. These are romance novels, so the main character has to be romantic. And I think that makes sense. But like I said, Edward grew up in a complely different time where men spoke to women differently than they do today. And for a "17" year old to be romantic is really what brought together the love story. Now, Jacob is romantic in his own way. In a Best Friend type of way. He's Bella's "sun" and she enjoys being around him because of his positivity, and its kinda like he lures her in. Eventually they fall in love. It's not true love, but it's still love. Since I personally could relate to Jacob more, it made me like him more. I'll admit, when i first saw the twilight (1) (and then read the book), i was team Edward, but as soon as i saw new moon, i changed my mind: when i saw Jacob shirtless.But this wasn't the only one reason:he started being very cute, especially when he explained to Bella the imprinting thing. Anyways, I've always loved Jacob and I've always known that he loved Bella. But once I read Breaking Dawn Book Two: Jacob. That made it all real. Reading in Jacob's perspective made me love him even more. He's just such a likeable character. My favorite part is the chapater names, they all sounded exactly like something Jacob would say. So, Jacob has a special spot in my heart. He is one of my all time favorite book characters. I hope that my felow team Jacob's can agree with some of my statements. And I hope that if there are any Team Edward's out there reading this, I hope that you can agree on some of this too. Thanks Twilight, for coming into my life. -Kathy Category:Blog posts